Genus: Euphorbia.
Species: seguierianaxc3x97nicaeensis. 
Denomination: Blue Haze.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, a hardy perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental container plant or in mixed perennial borders. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that was discovered by the inventor in July 2000 in a cultivated area of Kilmeston, Alresford, England. xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 resulted from the cross between two species of Euphorbia, namely the unnamed female or seed parent Euphorbia seguieriana (unpatented) and the unnamed male or pollen parent Euphorbia nicaeensis (unpatented). xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor for its powder-blue foliage and contrasting yellow-green to soft yellow flowers from mid to late summer. Flowers are held on terminal stems and born axial to the leaf joints with two cyathia cupped by two basally fused floral leaves, also called involucres.
xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 performs best in well-drained soil but will tolerate very poor soils. It is hardy to minus 10xc2x0 Centigrade in heavy soil and hardy to minus 29xc2x0 Centigrade when planted in well-drained soil. Well-drained compost or ground soil and high light intensity is required for growing.
The closest comparison plant is the species parent Euphorbia seguieriana (not patented). xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Euphorbia seguierianaxe2x80x99 by having red coloration to the stems, broader leaves and yellower flower bracts. The Euphorbia of this group are considered monoecious. In most Euphorbia the stamens mature after the female parts of the flower.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 was accomplished by the inventor using the method of softwood cuttings without bottom heat and was carried out in Kilmeston, Alresford, England in July 2000. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The botanical description of xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 was carried out by observing plants during their second season of growth in Arroyo Grande, Calif. Thus the age of the observed plants ranges from 12 months to 15 months.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Euphorbia cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Euphorbia. xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 exhibits a clumping habit.
2. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 exhibits soft-yellow flowers in summer.
3. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 exhibits red tinted stems.
4. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 exhibits powder-blue glaucous foliage with pink tints during cooler temperatures.
5. Euphoribia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 reaches 46 cm. in height and 61 cm. in width.
6. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Blue Hazexe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 29xc2x0 Centigrade.